


Savior

by ElectricFoxx



Category: No Fandom, Original Story
Genre: F/F, High School, Original work - Freeform, as well as summary, not finished, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricFoxx/pseuds/ElectricFoxx
Summary: Jillian Griffin is having difficulties adjusting to her new school in Portland, Oregon, and is soon confronted by bullies. Luckily enough, she has met Hillary Jones, and finds that maybe being an extrovert isn't so bad at times.





	Savior

     I used to be a normal kid, up until sophomore year in high school. That year just so happened to be when Hillary Jones came to be my only friend. I didn't mean for it to happen, I suppose it just... Did. No warning, no signs, nothing. I can't say that I'm complaining however, I owe the girl my goddamn life for fucks sake.

  
     It all started when I moved from Sandpoint, a rinky-dink town in Idaho, to Portland, Oregon. The change was pretty sudden, so it's probably obvious that I was really shaken up about the whole thing. Nobody knew me, and I wasn't willing to face my crushing fear of trying to interact with new people. Fortunately for me, Hillary was definitely much more outgoing than I could ever hope to have been at that point in my life.

  
     Her pastel streaked platinum blonde pixie cut stood out amongst the rest of the seeminly dull colors donned upon everyone else's hair. My own curly aspen-colored mop now seemed to blend in with all the other background hair colors and types. Her plump lips shone with a candy pink lipstick, and the most delicate light blue eyeshadow complimented her dark green eyes beautifully.

  
     It was lunch, on my third day of school, and I was sitting all alone in the middle of the room. It wasn't that much of a change for me, though lonliness has still seeped into my feelings at more than one point in life. That was, until Ms. Jones sat next to me with the biggest grin on her face.

  
     "Hey! Couldn't help but notice you've been all alone over here for a while now."

  
        "Oh, uh... Y-yeah, I suppose I have," I glanced up at her enchanting eyes, so full of life, energy, and zest.

  
        "But it's not too bad, I'm used to it."

  
     "You're what? Oh no dear, afraid you're going to have to get used to me being by your side then." She gently booped my nose with her slim forefinger, and I flinched a bit from the sudden contact. She looked concerned for a moment, but then placed her arm around my slightly hunched shoulders and pulled me into a half-hug.

  
     "I'm not going to hurt ya, ya know. No need to fear me," She said this with a wide smile and winking at the end of her second sentence. I wasn't used to people being this physical, even within my fairly friendly family, so I had a bit of a reason to be uncomfortable in the moment.   
I cleared my throat before squeaking out, "Um, excuse m-me, but I don't know your name." She looked a little confused for a moment before glancing over at me with sudden realization.

  
     "Oh, sorry hon. I'm Hillary Jones, probably one of the only people in this junkhole that'll be willing to talk to people outside my group. Especially if they're cute, like you." Looking back on it, she was obviously flirting with me, while I was being a dolt and paying it no mind.

  
     "Well, what's your name then?" With a small stutter and shy grin showing off my baby overbite, I told her my name.

  
        "J-Jill. Jillian Griffin. It's nice to meet you, Hillary." I held my hand out to her, and she shook it vigorously.

  
     "Nice to meet you too, doll."

  
        "Please don't call me 'doll'..." Don't read into the vibes, please just be a nice girl that genuinely wants to hang out with me because you think I'm interesting and not just because you think I could be a possible easy lay.

  
     "Oh, why not kitten?"

  
        "I-I just prefer to be called by name, please..." I let out a little squeak as she pulls away just a little bit, really hoping that she just gets the message that I'm uncomfortable with the idea of being called nicknames by someone that I've literally only just met from them plopping themselves next to me at lunch.

  
     "Well, alright-y then, Jillian Griffin."

  
     She gave me a sly smirk, and I knew that my face was probably flushed to all hell. My hands flew up to cover my freckle-covered face, and I ended up smacking the table with one as I brought it up. A yelp escaped my mouth as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period. I quickly stood up, grabbing my tray that had my small half-eaten lunch and throwing the leftovers away - only after grabbing the apple juice and sneaking it into my bag first - and setting the tray onto the counter space assigned for such things, speed-walking out of the lunchroom and to my next period.

     All was well and quiet for the last two periods, but everything went to shit after I grabbed my stuff from my locker. As I was walking out of the school, two of the male football players and their cheerleader girlfriends shoved their ways past me, knocking my sketchbook out on the ground and opening it on impact. I quickly went to reach for it, but one of the girls stepped on it with her big electra-blue heels and pulled it out of my reach before I could grab it.

  
     "Oh, what's this? New girl's an aspiring artist?" Her friend looked over her shoulder and saw it, grimacing before making what she must have thought to be a snarky comment.

  
     "She's not doing a very good job trying!" The group laughed at her comment as I stood up and snatched it back from them, a small flicker of anger causing my anxiety to disappear momentarily.

  
     "Keep your filthy makeup covered claws off of my property, or I'll erase those drawn on eyebrows right off of your foreheads." Tucking my notebook under my arm, I go to shove past them, only to have one of the jocks grab my upper left arm and stop me.

  
     "After that comment, you're not going anywhere, you lil' bitch. I guess we'll have to teach you that we're on top in this school."  
I made a disgusted face before trying to pull away and spitting in my restraints face.

  
     "This kind of popularity isn't going to be worth shit as soon as at least I graduate, you freaking assbutts. The system that teenagers live by is gross and agitating, not to mention pointless since it does nothing later or even now!" My comment isn't even finished before they drag me hissing and kicking along the side of the school facing opposite the street.

  
     Throwing me against the wall at a sharp angle, I hear and feel my skull hitting it with a loud crack, and bright stars flash in front of me as I yelp loudly from the pain. I flinch and start to rub the spot that was hit, before I felt a sharp kick from one of the girls' heel-clad feet land on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me and causing me to hunch over.

  
     "You'd do best if you were to give up right now. We could, of course, set arrangements to put you in the hospital, free of charge." Blue-Heels seemed to be the leader of this little coup. In response to her, I shakily leaned over and spat on her shoes.

  
     "My heels! You little fucking cunt, these ones are my favorite!" Too bad, so sad, you just kicked me in the gut dammit, I deserve to be able to spit on your ridiculously expensive shoes for that. Her friend in yellow heels with cherry red fake nails grabs me by my sweater collar and pulls my face close to her own. I can smell cigarettes on her breath, see her eyes go so wide that she looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel. Her cheeks are red and she bears a resemblance to Blue-Heels. Twins? Great, now I'm guaranteed an ass-whooping.

  
     "You just spat on Elise's new favorite shoes," She growled in my face, making the smell on her breath reek even more, "You're going even further than just the hospital, but you won't be missed."  
Then I hear her in the distance. The girl that saved my life. The girl that told someone I'd be missed.


End file.
